


Foolish Games

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Foolish Games

Title: Foolish Games  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Late S5, early S6'ish. No Dawn, no death of Buffy, AU.  
Synopsis: Even Giles has needs.  
Author's Note: Extra special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) on this one! And, a big thanks to [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com) for the Bunny.

 

Giles sighed heavily as he closed the book in his hands, leaning his head against the back of the couch as he dropped the book onto the lamp table next to him. It wasn't a spell. He wasn't surprised that it wasn't a spell, but in a way he had been hoping that it was.

He hadn't felt this degree of intense need since his younger days spent cavorting with Ethan and the others. Even in the first few weeks of their relationship, he hadn't felt like this…and they had been making love at least once a day at that point.

It wasn't even as if it had been weeks since they'd been together the last time. In fact, it had only been a little over twenty-four hours…and they'd gone longer than that in the eight months they'd been together.

He glanced at the clock and sighed again. She'd be home soon. And it wasn't a spell.

Those two thoughts helped him relax…just the slightest bit.

* * *

Buffy stared at the ruined jacket in her hand as she walked through the courtyard that led to Giles' front door. She stopped suddenly and smiled. _Their_ front door. It had been _their_ front door now for the past two months…and it still made her smile when she thought about it.

She wiped the back of her hand across her cheek, inadvertently smearing dirt over her skin, as she yawned. Six vamps tonight. She'd faced more before…but these had been hard-fought victories. She reached for her key that she always kept in her pocket and then shook her head.

He still didn't lock the door. Not until she was home, anyway. That was another thing about him that made her love him even more. She yawned again and turned the door knob, pushing the door open.

* * *

Giles stood up as the door swung open, his expectant smile fading as he took in her appearance. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She asked wearily, closing the door and dropping her ruined jacket to the floor before making her way across the room to him. "Oh, yeah…I'm fine. Vamps were extra fighty tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, lifting his hand to wipe the dirt from her cheek with his thumb. "Fighty?"

She chuckled softly and met his eyes. "No making fun of my descriptions tonight…I'm exhausted."

He felt a wave of disappointment wash over him at her words, successfully stamping it down before she could notice. He pulled a dry leaf from her hair and offered her a warm smile.

"Well, why don't I run you a hot bath…complete with bubbles for relaxation."

She gave a sigh of contentment, leaning forward and resting her cheek against his chest. "Mm…that sounds wonderful."

As he wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, she felt the unmistakable sensation of his erection press against her. She tilted her head upwards to look at him, a gentle smile on her lips.

"And what have you been doing?"

"Thinking. Missing you. Researching. The usual." He replied quickly with a smile.

Her smile faded when she felt another yawn sneak up on her. She shook her head sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

His brow furrowed at her whispered apology. "Pardon?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Well, you're all…" She gestured towards his groin and sighed again. "You know…and I'm so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open and – "

He cut her off with a gentle kiss and smiled. "Buffy…I'm not asking you to make love with me tonight. Perhaps if your evening had not included 'extra fighty vamps', I might be more inclined to attempt to persuade you."

"But – "

He shook his head and placed two fingers over her lips. "It isn't as if I've never been in this predicament before, love. Now, come…let's go see about that nice, hot bubble bath for you, yes?"

She leaned forward as he moved his fingers from her mouth, resting her cheek against his chest again as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you so much, Giles."

He rubbed soothing circles over her back, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "And I you, Buffy."

It was at that moment that he realized what the problem was…why his need for her seemed to be so incredibly intense. He had been right earlier in that it had nothing to do with a spell at all. It had absolutely nothing to do with a spell and everything to do with his love for her. He had never felt desire this intense before simply because he had never loved anyone as deeply and completely as he loved Buffy.

He silently admonished himself for not being able to figure it out much sooner than he had. They had been together for eight months…and he had loved her for much longer than that.

Looking down at her in his arms, he smiled and gently rubbed her back. His smile grew as she sighed contentedly.

Of course he loved her. Of course he _wanted_ her. But, it was a different matter altogether when he was considering asking her to spend the rest of her life with him…taking his name as her own, maybe even creating a child or two together.

And therein lay the cause of the nearly painful level of desire for her.

He sighed softly and continued to hold her, enjoying the sensation of her relaxing in his embrace. Sex could wait. Right now, she was exhausted…and he had promised to draw her a hot bath.

He pulled back just enough to look down at her. "Come on. Let's get you into the bath before you fall asleep standing up."

She tilted her head upwards and smiled sleepily. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Trailing a fingertip down her cheek, he lowered his voice to a warm whisper. "You were born."

Her smile grew as he cleared his throat and took a step back, gently taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Buffy looked up from her nonsensical doodles and met Willow's concerned eyes. "Wrong? Nothing, why?"

Willow slid into the chair on the opposite side of the table and raised an eyebrow. "You're deep in thought, doodling…and you didn't hear me say 'Hi, Buffy'."

"Sorry, Will." Buffy sighed and glanced at the door leading to the basement of the shop. "I guess I'm just a little preoccupied right now."

Willow grinned when she turned to look at the door just as Giles walked through carrying an armful of books. "Yeah, I get that. Big night last night?"

Buffy snorted at Willow's suggestive tone. "Hardly. I was exhausted by the time I got home from patrol. I don't even remember going to bed. Which means that I fell asleep in the bath…and Giles carried me to bed."

"Oh…"

Buffy sighed again, allowing her eyes to drift over her lover's ass as he bent over to pick up a charm that had fallen from its display. "He was so…and I…"

Willow's eyes narrowed in confusion, obviously having trouble following Buffy's line of thought. "He was so what? And you what?"

Buffy lowered her eyes, studying her nails intently. "He wanted me last night. And…I was too tired to do anything."

Anya snorted as she walked by the table, her ears picking up on Buffy's statement. "He _always_ wants you, Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Willow. "I've never been too tired to…not with him."

"Was he upset?"

Buffy smiled softly as she shook her head. "No. I think he was a little disappointed at first, but…no he wasn't upset with me."

"I think you should see how long he'll hold out." Anya stated matter-of-factly as she sat down at the table with them.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Well, you two never let it build. You feel it and you take it…or give it straight away, or at least as soon as possible. I'm not saying that's a bad thing…I'm just saying it could be better."

"Anya…" Willow started, stopping when Buffy held up her hand and tilted her head slightly at the ex-demon.

"What do you mean?"

Anya smiled, she had definitely gotten Buffy's attention with that. "Have you two ever really let loose?"

"Anya!" Willow hissed, her cheeks reddening.

Buffy bit her bottom lip as she thought. Anya smiled as she leaned forward, glancing at Giles, who was busy helping a customer.

"You're thinking too long, Buffy. I'm not insinuating that your sex life isn't fulfilling. I can only imagine what a passionate lover Giles is…" She grinned as Buffy's eyes flashed. "I love Xander…I don't want Giles."

"No one has ever satisfied me the way Giles does." Buffy responded, her eyes drifting over Giles' body.

Willow stared at Anya. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

Anya sat back and smiled. "Xander and I do this thing…not often. I'll hold out…until he can't take it anymore and just…takes me. And it's so passionate and…erotic…"

Buffy's brow furrowed. "I _really_ didn't need that mental image of Xander, but…I get what you're saying."

Willow turned her shocked stare to Buffy. "You're not seriously considering this? Teasing Giles until he can't take it anymore?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "No one is teasing anyone, Willow."

She turned her attention back to Buffy and continued. "It's important that there's reassurance during the first time or two…you know, making sure that he knows you aren't mad at him. Xander knows when I'm playing the game now…and sometimes he's the one to start it. But, he didn't know at first…so I had to make sure that he _did_ know that I still loved him and desired him."

Willow shook her head quickly. "But, Giles – "

"Would take Buffy into the training room right now and make love to her if Buffy asked him to. Which would be all well and good…" Anya smiled as Xander walked through the front door of the Magic Box before looking at Buffy. "But, what would be more satisfying right now? Having Giles make love to you? Or having him just take you…in a completely animalistic way?"

With that, Anya stood up and walked over to Xander. As she gave him a deep, welcoming kiss, Buffy turned to Willow.

"Buffy…I don't know that this is such a good idea…"

Buffy merely smiled. Her mind was made up.

* * *

Giles leaned his head back against the shower wall. He groaned softly as the warm spray hit him directly in the chest, the water flowing down his torso. This was the second night in a row that he had done this while Buffy slept in their bed.

His need for her was growing, it had been four days since they'd made love. And this was the result…him sneaking off to the shower at three in the morning to jack off. It wasn't Buffy's fault and he held no ill feelings towards her.

She couldn't help the fact that she was too tired when she had returned home from patrols. And he'd been too busy at the shop during the day when she'd come by to visit. He had no reason to think that her feelings for him were changing. After all, she still curled up against him every night, wrapping her arms tightly around him as they slept.

She had just been so very tired. She needed her sleep.

His groan was muffled by the sound of the shower as he came forcefully. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the water washed away the evidence of his ejaculation.

Maybe he'd ask Xander and the others…or even Spike…to take care of patrol one night soon.

* * *

The following night had been the same. Buffy had come home from patrol and stated her exhaustion. Giles had nearly groaned in frustration, but caught himself in time. Instead, he had made them a pot of tea while she took a hot shower.

Had he known that while he was staring at the teapot and waiting for the leaves to steep, Buffy's fingers were thrusting into her warm depths and coaxing herself to an intense orgasm, he would have joined her in the shower instead of wasting time with the tea. He would have replaced her fingers with his thick, hard cock and brought them both to orgasm.

But, he wasn't aware of what she was doing. After all, her exhaustion was obvious. He had no idea that right at that very moment she was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming his name as she came violently.

And so…he tended to the tea and fought the urge to rub his aching cock through his jeans. He made the decision right then to talk to Xander and the others tomorrow about taking care of patrol soon…perhaps the upcoming weekend.

As for tonight, he'd prepare a cup of tea for her and then take her to bed. He'd hold her as she fell asleep…tightly hold her as he focused on not thrusting his hips against her backside. And after she was asleep, he'd take a shower…and cry out her name as he came.

* * *

Two days later, Willow looked at Buffy as they walked down the sidewalk that led towards the Magic Box.

"So…how's the not having sex thing going? How long has it been now?"

Buffy sighed. "A week tonight. I thought he was going to break last night. But…he didn't."

Willow raised an eyebrow, but remained silent as Buffy continued.

"And…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"You know…things that work for Anya and Xander might not work for you and Giles. Giles is more of the upfront type of guy…maybe you should just tell him what you want."

Buffy snorted and brushed her hand through her hair. "Oh yeah…I'm sure that if I look at him and say 'would you just fuck me already', he'd be perfectly okay with it."

Willow cleared her throat and shrugged a shoulder. "You never know."

Buffy glanced at her best friend and chuckled. Willow offered her a smile, shifting her bag to her other shoulder as she tried to come up with the best possible way to say what was on her mind.

Realizing what she was doing, Buffy sighed softly. "Just say it, Will."

Willow exhaled deeply and looked down at her feet, carefully stepping to avoid a deep gouge in the sidewalk. "Does he…I mean…he doesn't think that you…he knows that you're still in love with him, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I've made sure that he knows that." She smiled at the concern in Willow's voice. "He has no doubt of how much I love him. He just thinks I'm too tired to have sex."

"And he's not worried?" Willow asked quickly. "I mean…have you two ever gone this long before?"

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah, we have. It's not like we have sex twenty-four seven, you know. I've just convinced him that I feel fine, just tired."

"So…he _was_ worried?"

Buffy nodded slowly as the Magic Box came into view. "Yeah. And I nearly begged him to make love to me because he was so worried that something was wrong with me. But, he just smiled and held me tighter…and said that he could wait until I was ready."

Willow sighed, her smile returning. "He loves you so much, Buffy."

"I'm going to marry him." Buffy replied after a brief hesitation.

Willow stopped walking and stared at Buffy, her mouth dropping open in surprise as she grabbed Buffy's arm. "He proposed to you?"

Buffy grinned and shook her head. "No…but, I know that he's the man I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. So, when he decides that the time is right…I'll say yes."

Willow smiled, dropping her hand from Buffy's arm. "That's probably one of the most romantic things I've ever heard you say."

Buffy laughed softly and gestured towards the Magic Box with a tilt of her head. "He kinda brings that out in me. Which just makes me love him even more."

Willow merely smiled brightly and walked alongside of Buffy the rest of the way to the Magic Box.

* * *

Giles looked up as Buffy and Willow walked through the front door. He offered Buffy a quick, but warm smile before turning back to the customer standing in front of him. Buffy chuckled softly and made her way to the table where a few books were lying open.

She dropped her bag onto the table and sat down, Willow sitting opposite of her. She watched Giles as he patiently finished the sale and then spoke softly to Anya. After Anya gave him a quick nod, he cleared his throat and made his way to the table.

Buffy looked up at him curiously as he reached down and gently took hold of her wrist. "Giles?"

"May I see you in the training room for a moment?" He replied in a calm tone. "I came across something earlier in my research of that Prackhish Demon you encountered last night."

"Yeah." Buffy nodded as she let him pull her out of the chair. "Is it bad?"

"Could be." He whispered, his eyes darting to her backside as she walked in front of him.

As he closed the door to the training room behind them, Anya grinned at Willow.

* * *

Buffy turned towards him when she heard the soft click of the latch as the door closed. "How bad is it?"

"Some things are worse than others." He replied cryptically, locking the door and taking a step towards her.

"Huh?" She asked in a confused tone, not missing the flash in his darkened eyes. "What things?"

"The Prackhish Demon is fairly harmless…once it's dead." His eyes darted to her chest before meeting her gaze again. "We…should stop this game."

"Game?" She whispered, taking a step back as he slowly advanced forward.

"Mm-hm." His tongue ran across his bottom lip as she stepped onto the training mat. "I'm as guilty as you in this. It's a foolish game…and we're foolish for playing it. Perhaps we should be honest and just…tell one another what it is that we want."

"Giles…"

He grinned as her back hit the pommel horse, stopping her backwards movement. His eyes darted to her lips as he pressed his hands against the worn leather cover of the horse, either side of her so that she was effectively trapped. His voice was thick with lust when he spoke.

"Round one goes to you, Buffy." He bent his head, placing warm kisses along her neck before whispering into her ear. "If you want me to fuck you…all you have to do is say so."

"I…"

He chuckled as her words became caught in her throat. "Tell me, Buffy…is that what you want? Is that what you've wanted for the last week?"

"Giles, I…"

He interrupted her swiftly, slipping his left hand under her thin t-shirt. "Do you want me kneeling behind you…my hands on your delectable ass while I'm fucking you?"

Her eyes closed as his fingers brushed over her satin bra, teasing her suddenly erect nipple. "Delectable?"

"Mm…" He gently rolled her right nipple between his fingers, pinching it lightly as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You know it is. You know how much you turn me on, Buffy."

"What if…" She uttered a soft groan as his right hand moved to her hip, pulling her body tight against his erection. "God…what if I…want to be on top?"

He grinned, shaking his head lightly as his fingers moved to the button of her jeans and quickly pulling it free. "That's not what you want."

Her eyes opened as he lowered the zipper, meeting his intense gaze. "Could be…"

"If you had been the one to give in, I'd be inclined to believe that you wanted to fuck me." He exhaled deeply as he tugged her jeans down to her thighs, along with her satin and lace underwear. "But, you didn't…which tells me that you want to be fucked instead."

She shuddered as his fingertips brushed through her damp curls. "Giles…"

His left hand gently squeezed her breast one more time before he pulled it away, gripping the hem of her shirt with both hands and pulling it up over her head. She trembled as he stared at her, letting the shirt drop to the floor at their feet.

"I want to fuck you, Buffy." He declared in a lust-laden voice as he unbuckled his belt. "I have every intention of taking you right here…right now."

She nodded slowly, her hands shaking as she reached up to pull his tie free. "Yes…right here, right now."

His eyes flashed with desire as he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. When she started to kick her shoes off, he shook his head quickly. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question, biting her lip as the fingers of his left hand slipped through her wet folds.

"This is as undressed as I want either of us to be right now."

Her hips arched against his hand, increasing the pressure as his fingers rubbed her swollen clitoris. "But…my jeans…I mean…it works for you, but…"

He grinned and licked his lips as he reached into his boxers, drawing his thick erection out. "It'll work for you as well, Buffy."

She whimpered as he removed his hand and took a step back, staring unabashedly at her half-nude body as his hand gave his cock a firm stroke. When she took a clumsy step towards him, her jeans around her knees, he shook his head.

"On your knees, love."

Those four words, along with the husky tone in which they were said, were nearly enough to make her come then and there. She stared into his eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"What now, Giles?"

His eyes darkened another shade. "Lean over…palms flat on the mat."

He inhaled sharply as she complied, looking up at him over her left shoulder. "Is this how you want me?"

He nodded as he roughly pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs and dropped to his knees behind her, his right hand grasping her hip as he used his left to guide the head of his erection to her warm entrance. "God yes."

Her body trembled in anticipation. He smiled when he heard her urgently whisper his name. That's what he wanted. He wanted her nearly as frustrated as he was. He wanted to hear her beg him. He held still until he heard the words.

Even her voice trembled as the words tumbled from her lips. "Please, Giles…please…"

He entered her with one quick thrust, stilling just long enough for her to catch her breath. Gripping her hips tightly, he pulled back and plunged forward again. He smiled as she groaned, his thumbs pressing hard against her flesh as he kept up his hard and quick pace.

Her hands slid forward, her upper body lowering until her forehead rested on the thick cushioned mat. Three distinct sounds could be heard…his grunt, a wet slap, her groan…in quick succession until it seemed as though the sounds melted into one.

He was bruising her flesh with his grip, but found he didn't care. Her bruises would fade quickly and he knew that he couldn't truly hurt her, not physically. Though, he did wonder if he was thrusting too hard considering he could feel the head of his cock hit her cervix with each stroke.

She allayed his concern by groaning four words.

"Harder…fuck me harder…"

He complied eagerly, lifting his right hand and lightly smacking her firm buttock when he felt her muscles begin to quiver around him. She pushed her upper body back up, moving her hips back to meet each of his thrusts.

"God, yes! Giles!"

He smiled as she screamed his name, her fluids rushing over his cock as her orgasm crashed over her. Just a few more strokes later, he cried out her name as he came deep within her. Her arms gave out, sending them both to the mat beneath them.

His softening cock slipped from her, causing her to groan. He rolled onto his back and reached for her.

"Christ…come here, Buffy."

She smiled at his gruff tone and slipped into his embrace, easily capturing his lips with hers. She reluctantly broke the kiss when she found that she was having trouble catching her breath. Leaning over him, she inhaled deeply as she ran her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

"I love you, Giles."

He licked his lips and gasped for air. "No more games, Buffy."

"No more games." She agreed softly and brushed her lips across his. "I'm sorry for putting us through that…"

"No apologies either." He replied with a smile, lifting a trembling hand to the side of her face. "I love you so very much, Buffy. Just…from here on in, tell me what you want…and I'll do the same for you."

She leaned into his touch and sighed in contentment. "How did you know?"

He chuckled softly and pulled her down to rest on his chest. "Xander mentioned something about Anya playing her game again…you got up in the middle of the night and left the room, only to come back with your scent on your fingers. I simply…deduced."

She laughed and gently rubbed his chest, the cotton of his shirt soft under her touch. "I should probably thank Anya."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I already have, love."

Just as the words left his mouth, there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Giles? I'm getting ready to close up shop for the day. I'll lock the door on the way out. See you tomorrow."

When Giles didn't answer, Buffy lifted her head and furrowed her brow. "Aren't you going to say anything to her?"

He shook his head slowly, using the fingers on his left hand to push the strap of her bra off her shoulder. "She wouldn't be able to hear me anyway."

"Why not?" She asked, inhaling sharply as he opened the front clasp on her bra.

"I had Xander sound-proof the training room earlier this week." He answered with a smile, his eyes darting to her breasts as they spilled from the satin bra. "My God, you're lovely."

She glanced down as her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt, smiling when she noticed his semi-hard cock. "You'll be up for round two in a few minutes…"

He nodded slowly, swallowing hard as her hands opened his shirt. He sighed as she lowered her mouth to his chest, her tongue gently caressing his hardened nipples.

"Buffy…"

"Mm?" She mumbled against his skin as she kicked her shoes off.

He kicked off his own shoes and rolled their bodies until she was on her back. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and then allowed him to remove her socks, jeans, and underwear. He lightly ran his fingertips over the pale bruises on her hip.

"Make love with me." He whispered, lifting his eyes to meet her gaze.

She smiled warmly, leaning up to kiss his lips. "Nothing else I'd rather do right now, Giles."

He finished undressing as he returned her kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth as his socks were tossed onto the floor, followed by his trousers and boxers. His tongue caressed hers, her hands roaming over his back as he moved between her thighs.

As he slowly sank into her, their mouths parting from the kiss as they moaned, he knew. As much as they had both obviously enjoyed the results of the game that she had initiated, and would probably repeat at some point in the future, there was nothing that satisfied him more than looking into her eyes and seeing her love for him as he moved slowly within her.

He cast a quick glance at his trousers as she pulled him down to place a line of warm, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Luckily, the box hadn't fallen from the pocket. It wouldn't do for his surprise to be spoiled by something as simple as that.

His plan was to ask her tomorrow night, after dinner at her favourite Italian restaurant. He had even talked Xander and the others into taking over patrol for the evening.

Hearing her moan his name, he smiled and returned his full attention to her needs. He could think about tomorrow night much later…

 

~ End

Bunny given to me by [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). Bunny is as follows:

This time, GILES is frustrated and Buffy, for some reason, is delaying. Part real excuse, part teasing...Or excuse leads to teasing... But finally... FRAO, please! ;)


End file.
